Unnatural Hauntings
by kaito kitsune
Summary: With the passage of time comes change and with change comes new beginnings. Naru has returned to Japan seeking to rehire the old gang only to find that Mai has not been idle while he was gone. Now, SPR has crazier hauntings to deal with and even more complicated dramas as well. Who said life was easy? They haven't dealt with death. Under Construction
1. Prologue

Prologue

Unnatural Hauntings Prologue

Authors Note:

I never finished the ghost hunt manga because it never finished coming out online. I just know crap through research and other such things... oh yes, I will be incorporating numerous anime/manga/books/whatever into this story so if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask.

2nd note:

I decided to re-upload this onto despite how miffed I got because of a review that was completely irrelevant. I'm going to keep doing this on fanfiction because doing this sort of thing makes me happy. Whether or not I get in trouble for it doesn't matter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. If I did...well lets just say certain 'stuff' would be happening or something like that...kufufufufufufufu... and I don't own the music either. Unless downloading it on itunes counts? **

_Karma usually comes wearing a stranger's light_

_it's easier to deal with that way_

_but now it's you_

_I've hurt you, disrespected you_

_it's nowhere to hide, no turning back_

_no rearrangement, only what lies ahead,_

_and you're so heaven sent_

_I know you're feeling hurt_

_because of what I did to you_

_if it's blame I'll take it_

_baby, we will make it thru_

_cause I love you (I love you)_

_I love you (think about it baby)_

_I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder_

_(never been this wrong before, never stood my ground and breathed it in before)_

_Lord, all I wanted to do is hold ya_

_(never felt so brave and so afraid before, never faced alone and felt a peace before)_

_With tears in my eyes I come to you sincerely_

_(accepting this space I'm in, growing outta the phase where I just wanna win)_

_You act as though you don't even hear me_

_(look at me, baby, look at me)_

_I know you're feeling hurt_

_because of what I did to you_

_if it's blame I'll take it_

_baby, we will make it thru_

_cause I love you (I love you)_

_I love you (think about it baby)_

_Growth,_

_I released my grief_

_it was a heavy load_

_survived this sleep_

_and now I'm letting go_

_waking up and living up_

_to what I had proposed_

_a woman now,_

_I loved the girl I used to be_

_every step she took_

_was reaching out to me_

_every breath is blessed,_

_responsibility_

_I made it baby_

_I can't control your feelings_

_I can't take back what I've done_

_(with my hand on my heart)_

_I'm coming to you sincerely_

_if you hear me (I know you)_

_I know you're feeling hurt_

_because of what I did to you_

_if it's blame I'll take it_

_baby, we will make it thru_

_cause I love you (I love you)_

_I love you (think about it baby)_

_I know you're feeling hurt_

_because of what I did to you_

_if it's blame I'll take it_

_baby, we will make it thru_

_cause I love you (I love you)_

_I love you (think about it baby)_

_Baby I'm sorry..._

_think about it_

_we know better_

_but um, love has no expectations_

_that's why I don't expect you_

_to do anything_

_think about it_

_this is for me_

_and I'm offering this to you_

_to free myself_

_cause I know what I have to do_

_this is my apology_

_think about it_

_think about it, babe_

Prologue: What happened before…

Mai's POV:

I did it...I finally confessed to him...And he has the nerve to tell me I love his brother? How...How could he? I loved him with all I had and yet he down right rejects me? Not to mention that S.P.R. is gone. It's all my fault. My family, my new family, is gone now and it's all my fault.

"Why?" I cried up at the sky,"Why must they always go the minute I get up the nerve to tell them how I truly feel? Why when things were finally feeling whole again?"

Tears fell down my face as I cried on the roof of my apartment building. I was crying so hard I didn't even notice until the last second that someone else was there with me.

"Maybe it's what is meant to be?" said a voice next to me.

It was gentle. Like the way a mother would hold her newborn child. I looked up to see a man with mix matched eyes. One red, One blue. He looked around my age and he had navy blue hair in a spiky style at the top of his head. A pineapple hairstyle for lack of a better explanation.

"What do you mean?" I asked through my tears.

"I mean maybe those people leaving you was meant to be. If it weren't for that I would have probably never met you." he replied.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Rokudo Mukuro. I simply am a passerby who noticed an inoocent, kind young person crying. Not to mention that you have the same aura of a few people I know." he said calmly with a gentle, yet sad smile.

"Rokudo Mukuro...I am Taniyama Mai." I said slightly hiccuping.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mai." Mukuro said, while helping me stand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mukuro."

And with that we left the roof. He took me to meet a few acquaintances of his, and I slowly but surely got better. Maybe it was meant to be.

Naru's POV:

Why? Why did she have to think she loved me? Why did she have to love my brother? Why couldn't she love me? It's simple, because there is just no way it is possible. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice I had stopped doing my work, but Lin noticed, and he decided to pull me out of my musings.

"Noll. Why don't you go relax for a while. Besides if you are going to regret leaving her then you might as well think about a way to fix your mistakes. It was your decision after all." Lin had said.

"What do you mean by 'regret leaving her'? I don't regret leaving anyone. All it is, is I need some tea." I said firmly,"Ma-."

I caught myself before I could finish that last sentence in a blunder. Lin looked at me knowingly.

"Denial will get you nowhere fast. You of all people should know that Noll" he sighed.

I got up and left to get some tea. I was not in denial. I did not regret anything. I was not thinking about her. I was never in love with her and she was never in love with me. Our relationship was strictly professional. It could and would never be more. I turned the oven off when I heard the whistle of the kettle blow. I poured it in a cup almost mechanically, and put the tea bag in. Some earl grey should do the trick to get my head out of the clouds. I took a sip and immediately spit it back out into the sink.

"That was by far the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted." I muttered under my breath.

Okay. So maybe I did miss the good tea, but I absolutely did not miss her.

"Maybe you do Noll. And I'll have you know that she loved you. She only cared for me in a brotherly way. So quit being so stubborn you idiot scientist." said a familiar voice in my head.

"Gene. She loved you. It isn't possible for her to love me." I thought back.

"So says you. Saying that it isn't possible for her to love you is like saying there is no such thing as the paranormal." he replied back.

I heard his voice quickly getting impatient. I decided to block him out of my mind. What he was saying was a load of bullock and he knows it. So do I for that matter.

"Noll. Karma will be coming to get you. Besides, as Murphy's Law Dictates, It can only get worse from here. So fix your mistake already so you don't have to have so many bad things on your conscience." said Gene's voice through the fading connection.

What a load of utter bullock. What the bloody hell was he trying to accomplish by telling me all of that? It only hurts. That's all it is. A little hurt...


	2. 1: Past Returned with Eccentric People

Authors Note:

I never finished the ghost hunt manga because it never finished coming out online. i just know crap through research and other such things... oh yes, I will be incorporating numerous anime/manga/books/whatever into this story so if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. Speaking of which, Last chapter's opening was from the intro of "My Apology" by Floetry. Today the opening is the english lyrics to "Regret" by Mai Hoshimura. It's an awesome song! You should totally check it out if ever you get the chance!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, durarara, khr, or baccano. If I did...well lets just say certain 'stuff' would be happening or something like that...kufufufufufufufu...nor do I own the music

_The scenery outside the window changes_

_Even the season leaves me behind_

_Being closer than anyone, why didn't I realize_

_That seed of worries at that time?_

_Before I'm unable to see your figure_

_I couldn't say just that, just that one phrase of "don't go"_

_I can never say that it's fine as long as you're happy_

_I can't help but to hate this twisted heart..._

_The initial ring I received on my birthday_

_Remembering only makes me painful but_

_What I finally realized is that I relied_

_On you more than I thought_

_As if to even destroy the times spent together_

_The words that came out contrary to my heart was a good-bye in vain_

_I'm wishing that a day when you'll greatly regret will come_

_I hate this mean and ugly heart more than yesterday_

_I can never say that it's fine as long as you're happy_

_I can't help but to hate this twisted heart_

_I'm wishing that a day when you'll greatly regret will come_

_I hate this mean and ugly heart more than yesterday_

Chapter 1: Two Years Later...The Return.

Mai's POV:

When I woke up this morning I had the distinct feeling that something from my past would return. I wonder what? Either way. Now is not the time to be thinking about stuff like that when I have things to do! For one I have to go meet up with that psycho-humanitarian information broker Orihara Izaya, next I have to go check up on Firo and company, then it's checking up on the young Vongola, and finally I have a performance later on this evening! Oya oya! I have a busy schedule today, but then again it's the busy schedule that distracts me from what has been eating at me for the past two years...WAIT! Wait just a damned minute! I forgot about school! I quickly got into my uniform, put my now long (as in reaches mid-to-lower back long) hair in a sloppy bun, started texting the people I needed to meet today, telling them to meet me at my school throughout the day, shoved some toast into my mouth, and made a mad dash to the subway so I could get to school in time.

~~TIME SKIP~~

When I made it to school and I was maybe five minutes early. The day went by uneventfully until lunch time. That was when I was supposed to be meeting up with everyone. Then a thought crossed my mind. What would Naru think of the stuff I've been doing for the past two years while trying to get over him? What would he think of all the strange people I've met and all the powers I've acquired? Why am I even thinking about him right now? I've worked so hard to get over him and here I am still thinking of him...I am such a love sick idiot. Not to mention I have the resources to go to him in England now and yet I've been avoiding the place like the plague! I visit Europe all the time now and yet I can't bring myself to go visit him...I am too cowardly. I laughed a dry, bitter laugh that bordered on hysteria. Which earned me a few curious looks as I headed up to the roof of my school.

"Mai-chan~!" I heard Izaya's smooth voice say.

"Thank god you're here! This wack job was tryin' ta question me an' Ennis." I heard Firo say, reverting to his New Yorker 'English'.

"Haha! It's nice to see you again Mai! Tsuna sent me and Hibari to meet up you!" I heard Takeshi's ever cheerful voice say.

"Wow! I wasn't expecting for all of you to be here at once! What happened to the delinquents that hang out up here?" I asked even though I was pretty sure I knew what made them all go away.

It was probably due to the homunculus Ennis (Origins sort of unknown, she met Firo in NY and married him about 70 years later), the ex-mobster Firo(an immortal who is from maybe 19th-20th century NY), the Mafioso Takeshi(he's the rain guardian of Tsuna's family and is very strong despite his cheerful and friendly disposition.), the ex-prefect current Mafioso Hibari(the cloud guardian of the Vongola's. Very strong, very sadistic, not at all cheerful or friendly), and the crazy informant Izaya (he loves all humans, is amazingly strong, good at parkour, probably knows all of your deepest darkest secrets. Not to mention he's psycho and has a switchblade on hand all the time). Either way, they all had varying degrees of smirks/grins/smiles on their faces. I sighed. Whatever shall I do with them?

"Anyways, we need to get back to business. Izaya, I'll be dealing with you last 'kay?" I said, "I'll talk to Firo and Ennis first because they stick out more than the rest of you, no offense. Although you all stick out like sore thumbs."

"Hmph. Just hurry up or I'll bite you to death. (uwah! the catch phrase! it's the catch phrase that is an unintentional innuendo!)" I heard Hibari threaten impatiently, although it was an empty threat to me.

"So you wanted to check up on us?" Ennis said in a gentle voice, ignoring Hibari's empty threat.

"Yeah, has there been any disturbances that need to be taken care of? Anything I need to know about?" I asked.

"No, actually it's been pretty quiet lately. Although Isaac and Miria are in Japan now. Czes is here with Maiza as well!" She replied.

"Ah, okay. Tell them I said hi please! Anything else?"

"Er-um...Well there has been weird stuff happening at our new home lately. Like we'll wake up in the middle of the night with some part of our body cut off or furniture will be moved when no one is home. I do believe paranormal activity is your specialty" She said sounding unsure of herself.

"Woah! So all of you are being haunted." I said disbelievingly.

Firo and Ennis started looking sheepish and mumbling about how crazy it sounds and how they shouldn't have even said anything. I laughed, catching everyone's attention.

"Okay. I'll get it taken care of! So don't worry!" I said.

"Thanks Mai! We owe you!" I heard Firo laugh.

"It's not a problem! Bye-Bye!"

"Bye!" They said with a wave over their shoulders as they left.

I finally sat down on the floor of the roof, and started eating lunch.

"So what's up with the Vongola's?" I asked Takeshi.

"Nothing much really. The Gesso family isn't causing trouble anymore and Verde seems to be one step closer to curing the Arcobaleno curse. Also Mukuro's out of Vendicare prison finally." he replied.

"Wonderful! I'm sure the Kokuyo gang is elated. How about you Hibari? How are things going with the Foundation/Disciplinary Committee and your Quantum Physics studies?"

"They're fine. Can we go now?" he asked impatiently with Hibird twittering at his side.

"Yes, So long as that's everything." I said smiling.

They left with quick goodbyes. I turned to Izaya.

"What is it?" I asked Izaya.

"Oliver E.C. Davis along with Lin Koujo and Madoka Mori have recently purchased one way tickets to Tokyo, Japan. Also, a man under the name of Kazuya Shibuya has repurchased an office in Shibuya." he said in English, smiling maniacally.

I was shocked to say the least. They're coming back? All of them? I didn't let the shock show on my face.

"Is that all?" I asked somewhat impatiently.

"Yes. Bye now~! Although I will be seeing you later!" he said as he pranced of the roof.

I finished eating as fast as I could and went back to the classroom before the bell rang to let the information I received sink in. They're coming back...I wonder if Naru changed at all over the past two years? I bet he's as narcissistic as ever. Will I even get to see him? I looked out the window of the classroom up at the sky. My seat was in the back of the classroom by the window. The bell rang signaling the start of class. Not that I really pay attention to it anymore seeing as it is completely unnecessary. I looked down from the sky only to see a sleek navy blue Dodge Charger parked in front of the school. That and Izaya looking at me with a maniacal 'I-told-you-so' look on his face.

"Taniyama Mai to the main office for early dismissal please. I repeat Taniyama Mai to the main office for early dismissal please." I heard the loud speaker call.

I groaned inwardly as I received curious looks from my classmates. Then the whispers started. Good god couldn't these people think of anything better to do other then talk about other? I got up, excused myself from the classroom politely, and left to get my belongings. After I acquired my things I headed to the office only to be told that two handsome, foreign men and a beautiful woman are waiting for me outside. So he was right. They have returned. I went outside thinking about how nostalgic all of this made me feel.

"Mai. You're late." I heard a familiar voice say when I got outside.

"I beg to differ! You are the one that's late this time, Naru. I, for one, have been waiting forever for you to get here." I replied turning to said man.

I held back a gasp when I looked at him. He was smirking, but his eyes, they looked somewhat sad. Not to mention the fact that his faced matured even more than before and he, unfortunately, got even taller. He was about the same height as Lin. His hair had a somewhat shaggy look to it even if it was only a little bit longer then it was before. Other than that he looked exactly the same. Still sporting the all black suit. Then I saw Lin and Madoka waving from the car. They didn't change at all.

I smiled and said, "I missed you guys."

With that we got in the car and I listened to Madoka gush about how long it's been and how much I've matured. Lin just sent a hopeless smile in my direction, which I returned. By the time we got to the old office building that SPR used to own I had remembered something that I unintentionally forgot.

"Err-guys?"I said with a shaky smile, "We have a case. It's from some friends of mine, and the case is genuine. I could have them come in if you like? Although they're sort of a special case..."

"Special how so? And please do make them come in. Also do these friends of yours have names?" Naru said skeptically as we walked into the office.

"Oliver Edwin Charles Davis! Don't you take that tone with Mai! Hear her and her friends out first!" Madoka scolded.

Naru just looked away irritated. Lin and I held back chuckles.

"Their names are Firo and Ennis. I think Maiza, Czeslaw, Miria, and Isaac might be with them as well." I said, "As for how they are special...well you'd have to see it to believe it."

"Fine. Mai, tea." he said as he settled onto the couch.

Then I had a sudden realization of a task that I had forgotten. Later on tonight I have to do a performance!

"Oh crap! Naru, can I please make a quick phone call to someone so I can free up my plans for the rest of the day? Please! I really need to do this!" I asked with the most pleading eyes I could manage.

"Fine. Just make it quick." he said after a few moments.

After that I quickly dialed a number I knew so well after what has happened over the past two years. I can only pray that Naru will never find out just how involved I was in some things after he left.

"Hey! Tsuna! You know that performance at that small pub you own that I am supposed to do? Well some things came up and I was wondering if you could send in one of my shadows or someone else to take care of it. This is really important so please, do me this favor." I practically begged, earning a few looks from those in the room with me.

"Mai-chan, you know I'll do any favor for you! After all we've been through and after all this time I would have thought you would have learned that by now. The only question I have is, what came up, is it related to 'that' or is it something else." I heard Tsuna say on the other line.

"Thanks Tsuna, and don't worry. What came up was the past that's all. Nothing relating to 'that'. Although I don't get why we're referring to it as 'that' when there are plenty of other ways to refer to 'it' while being less suspicious." I said.

Everyone in the room, which was Naru, Madoka, Lin, and myself had mysteriously found a reason to stay in the main room with me. Although they were suspiciously scooting closer to me with each word I said. Well, actually, Madoka was being shamelessly open about eavesdropping by simply putting her ear next to the phone as well. Some things will never change I guess...

"I know there are better ways of referring to the family but I guess old habits die hard." he chuckled on the other end of the phone, "Either way, I'll most likely be sending Mukuro your way soon. I mean, I would send Chrome but she and I have unfinished 'business' to take care of. Plus we finally have some alone time."

"Thanks boss-er- I mean Tsuna! It's just as you said, old habits die hard. Anyways thanks again and try not to be too rowdy with Chrome otherwise Mukuro and I especially will be serving you your own ass on a silver platter. Well-done of course (a/n: you know, like how they ask you if you want your meat raw or well done and etc.)." I replied.

The other line was cut-off when I heard a familiar voice say 'Ciaossu! (a/n: mixture of ciao and ohayo/ossu or something like that.)'. I sighed as I realized throughout the whole conversation I had with Tsuna, not once was I able to out-maneuver Madoka. She was ginning like a Cheshire cat at this point and I knew she was itching to question me about that phone call. Luckily I have a job to do and I can do it to at least delay Madoka's questioning.

"Okay then Naru! I'm all yours for the rest of the day and I'll make you some tea like I'm supposed to and then I'll take care of this new case!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

I walked into the kitchen I used to know all too well and settled back into the habit of making Naru's tea, but not without some issues. As I started preparing Naru's tea, today would be Earl Grey, the situation had finally sunken in all the way to my core that I had been able to put protective walls around. The walls were useless though. The situation I was in was one I had never expected to happen. I felt tears threatening to spill out of my eyes but I sucked it back and reminded myself of the things I have learned. Mukuro helped me a lot with that. Same goes for Tsuna, Chrome, and the rest of his family. Although we may not be related by blood we all stuck together through thick and thin. We fought together, we trained together, we learned together, and no matter we would always be connected in some way shape or form.

"Kufufufu...It seems that reality is just as harsh as it usually is. Well maybe a bit more, but harsh none the less." said the voice I knew to be Mukuro's.

"Damned straight. Either way Murphy's Law dictates that things can only get worse." I replied with a bitter smile, "By the way, Tsuna said he was going to send you. Not that he already did. Also will you be staying?"

He smiled an equally bitter smile that was knowing as he said, "He sent me earlier probably because his hyper intuition was acting up again. Although I'm glad he did, and yes I'll be staying as long as you need me to. It took you so long to get over those past regrets and now him showing up in your life right when you thought all was well once again, it feels like an omen of sorts. Like something is trying to warn us of danger."

"I know what you mean." I said as I went to give him a quick hug before returning to my work, "Congratulations on getting out of Vendicare!"

When I finished making the tea he followed me out of the kitchen into the main part of the office for the entire world to see. Oh god Naru looks pissed. I served the tea to everyone quickly and efficiently, while ignoring the stares/glares I was getting from everyone but Mukuro. Thank goodness, because if Mukuro was staring I probably would have broken my newly acquired poker face. Mukuro seemed to sense this and chuckled his usual 'kufufu' laugh and found a seat on one of the couches in the office.

Then Naru had to disrupt the tense silence by opening his mouth. And since he was in a particularly bad mood currently...well let's just say nothing too good came from his mouth...


	3. 2:Family Reunion,Some Things Dont Change

Chapter 2: Family Reunion, Some Things Never Change

Authors Note:

I never finished the ghost hunt manga because it never finished coming out online. I just know crap through research and other such things... oh yes, I will be incorporating numerous anime/manga/books/whatever into this story so if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. Speaking of which, Last chapter's opening was from the intro of "My Apology" by Floetry. Today the opening is the English lyrics to "Regret" by Mai Hoshimura. It's an awesome song! You should totally check it out if ever you get the chance! I am truly grateful to you all for taking the time to read my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, or any other anime mentioned in this fic. If I did...well let's just say certain 'stuff' would be happening or something like that...kufufufufufufufu... Oh and I don't own Comedy Central or any of the music or movies/games mentioned in this fic.

_Didn't I say 'up until then'?_

_I showed a bit of honesty, but_

_You're always doing irritating things to me_

_Handling me like I'm an object_

_Didn't I say 'up until then'?_

_Making it someone else's fault is running away_

_The days are coming to an end,_

_I can't reach my aim_

_I'm sorry, anyway, this is goodbye._

_If you're not here I say no way, I'm selfish like that (Always hoping you won't leave, hoping I won't make you leave)_

_Love and friendship, I want to know about everything (Its way too unclear, I don't understand it)_

_One day there'll be a knock on the door to the hole in my heart_

_I'm waiting for you._

_It hasn't just been about me since then I tried to hurt you just a little_

_Doing that with sweet words_

_Don't deceive me, I can't believe you_

_Don't try and show off_

_No matter how many years, no matter how long it takes_

_Don't stop If I'm not there you say it's no good, honestly (You want me more, don't pretend to be tough)_

_The afterimage of love is a dreaming girl's escape (Grabbing onto it, holding onto it)_

_To someday break the lock on my heart_

_If you're not here I say no way, I'm selfish like that (Always hoping you won't leave, hoping I won't make you leave)_

_Love and friendship, I want to know about everything (Its way too unclear, I don't understand it)_

_Someday would you hold me and this hole in my heart_

_I'm waiting for you_

_I don't need anyone else_

_I'll believe it tomorrow too_

_"Shoujo S" by Scandal (eng lyrics)_

Chapter 2: In Which What Happened When All Were Separated And Immortality Come Into Question…

Mai's POV:

"Who the bloody hell are you and where the bloody hell did you come from?" I heard Naru say, venom dripping from each syllable.

"Kufufu...I'm a good friend of Mai's and I'm here to assist her, which if I'm assisting her I'll probably also be assisting you if you are going to re-hire her. As for where I came from? The kitchen window." Mukuro replied, amusement strong in his voice.

"Oi! He came from Italy okay! Mukuro, stop antagonizing Naru. Behave for my sake would you. If not mine then Chrome and Tsuna's sake then..." I exclaimed worriedly.

"Anything for you, my dear sweet Mai." Mukuro said with a mock bow.

In response I simply smacked his head which earned a few sweat drops.

"So yeah, onto other matters are you planning on re-hiring me or not Naru?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Yes. The paper work is with Lin, but you can take care of that later Now you said that you could have those 'friends' of yours come in?" Naru said sounding ever so pleasant (sarcasm for you sweethearts whom have yet to be tainted by the darker side of humor).

"Yes I'll call them in now." I said.

During my phone call Madoka had bid me farewell. She had said something about having to go pick up the equipment from some place she had it mailed to. I don't know, nor do I really care to know.

"What the hell possessed you to buy a Japanese equivalent to a New York brownstone?" I questioned darkly.

It had been about an hour since I called Firo and the others and they had been giving us details on the case we would be taking. Only problem was is that if they made smarter choices they wouldn't have been in this situation. Hence my being pissed at them.

"Well, ya know how we feel Mai! We're just a little homesick (please read as 'time-sick'). When we saw the place we immediately felt at home! Right Czes?" Firo exclaimed nervously.

"Speak for yourself Firo. In case you forgot I'm much older than anyone in this room and I'm not from New York." Czeslaw replied snarkily.

At that moment all of the room's occupants turned to him with different expressions on their faces. Ennis had a look of mild surprise. Firo was slightly freaking out. Naru was bordering between curiosity and disbelief. Lin was the same. Mukuro was simply amused. As for me? Well poor little ol' me was the one who leaped across the table to grab Czeso and drag him into the kitchen for a little talk. I felt the curious and grateful stares coming from behind me.

"Czeso, for all the centuries you've been around for I would think that you would be a little more discreet about your immortality and damn near invincibility." I whispered fiercely.

"If they take this case they're going to have to know why we're still alive. Quite honestly if I were them I wouldn't believe there was such a thing as immortals like us. Hell, I wouldn't believe it was possible to communicate with the devil and make a deal with him the way I did all those years ago." Czeslaw pointed out.

"Fine but how do you expect to convince them of that?" I asked.

"Either me or Firo will have to cut our arm off or something." He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I sighed and shook my head. After a little bit more warning and scolding Czeso and I came out of the kitchen.

"Guys, we need to talk." I started, "Something needs to be clarified first so that all misunderstanding is nullified before things get out of hand. Naru and Lin, First I must know that everything said in this room will be kept a secret by all those in here."

"Of course Taniyama-san, what is it?" Lin replied politely after sending a warning glare in Naru's direction.

"Our clients are-in a word-immortal. They are virtually indestructible and it is only due to this fact that they are still alive. I mean honest, what mortal being would survive having body parts chopped off in their sleep?" I explained haphazardly.

"To prove it I shall injure myself in some way and you can watch me heal instantaneously," Czeso offered.

Then without a second thought he pulled a pocket-knife and promptly stabbed himself in his left jugular artery. It was quite a gory scene, but in no time flat he was healed and moving about as if nothing happened. It took a while for Naru and Lin to get a hold of themselves but after they were finally composed enough to speak rationally Naru asked a question that had been going through my head as well for quite a while.

"So why might you need us if you're immortal?"

"Well it's kind of inconvenient to constantly have body parts severely burned or cut. Sometimes it slows the healing process when a lot of damage has been done to the body within a certain amount of time. Besides if ever we have normal guests over like Mai-chan, I would like to see her alive and kicking ass like always the next day you know?" Firo explained.

My mouth shaped into an 'O' for a little and then I ran over and gave them hugs.

"You guys are so sweet! I didn't know you loved me that much!" I exclaimed happily.

Mind you throughout this whole affair Mukuro has been chuckling away nonstop as if this all was the most humorous thing in the world. What is this supposed to be? Comedy Central or something? Please, I wish.

"Now that that's settled, what do you say? Will you take the case?" Ennis asked hopefully.

"Fine, please prepare 3 rooms for us at the very least. We will probably be there in two days time." Naru said with a sigh.

"You can find our home on the edge of Shizukana Oka. Here are the directions." Ennis handed Naru a paper with the directions on it and then the group of immortals left.

Later on in the day (about 6:00 pm-ish) when all clients left the office. Mukuro lounging on the couch and the two workaholics were cooped up in their offices doing who knows what. It was then that I received an incoming phone call from none other than my other 'boss' Tsuna.

"Hey Mai-chan, I have the info you asked for and I also have a problem, which is the reason why I'm calling you personally. Reborn interfered with your shadows so now you either have to cancel your performance, post-pone it, or just attend it." Tsuna said exasperatedly.

"Reborn's going to get it the next time I see him. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Justice will be served and karma shall come with the name Taniyama Mai. You can tell him I said that too." I replied," Now how about that info if you don't mind?"

"I sent it to you already and it should be arriving shortly. I'm sorry to cut the conversation short but I have a meeting with the Giegue, the Shimon, the Mare, and the Giglio Nero Famiglia in a few so, A dopo [see you later]?" Tsuna said hastily.

"Yes sir. A dopo." I said shortly and then proceeded to hang up.

He probably has to make sure that our allies won't start fighting amongst themselves…Although I shouldn't be worrying about that right now. What I should be worrying about is my performance and what to do about it. It starts at 8:30 pm and I get out around 7:45 pm so I should have enough time to prepare. I guess that means I'll be singing tonight.

"Taniyama-dono, 'tis an honor to see you again." I heard from the doorway suddenly.

"Basil? Is that you? When did you get here? Why are you here, not that I'm not happy to see you or anything. It's just a surprise." I stammered a bit.

"For I have just arrived through the front door. Decimo-sama has given me the mission of delivering these important documents to you. I also brought the peoples mentioned in the information as well." He announced, in which during said announcement the front door opened and the WHOLE ENTIRE crew walked in (as in the original SPR employees).

"You did what now?" I exclaimed loudly.

Apparently it was loud enough to cause the two recluses to emerge from their secret lairs.

"What is this racket abou-Excuse me? Wait, since when did you get everyone to come here? And who is he?" Naru asked, the last question being directed at Basil.

"Ah-er, well Basil here is an associate of mine and he brought everyone here for me. That is why you have such a full office.

What I asked for was quite simple really; I wanted info on all of SPR's past workers. As in Hara Masako, Matsuzaki Ayako, and Takigawa Hoshou. No need for John and Yasuhara's info. I've been able to keep in touch with those two a lot easier than the others. Not to mention I already called them and informed them of what's happened. They seemed pretty happy about re-joining SPR and immediately agreed to the case. Now to call everyone else and see if they're up to the job. It seems that they haven't been doing anything new as of late so they should be free if past experiences with them are correct.

This is probably going to be a bit awkward. I should probably come up with a battle plan huh? Let's see, I should figure out a way to get Naru to deal with Masako while I take care of everyone else. Hopefully with Lin's help. That sounds pretty good to me.

"Hello?" I heard everyone exclaim from the doorway as they entered the office even more.

"Hey everyone? Um-I don't know if you remember me, but it's me, Mai. Taniyama Mai." I said, waiting a few seconds to hear their reactions.

Well everyone's reactions save John and Yasu.

"Jou-chan? Is that really you? Wow! I was starting to think I would never hear from you again! How are you doing? It's been so long!" Bou-san exclaimed happily.

"Mai-chan look at how much prettier you've become!" Ayako squealed as she and Bou-san went to hug me.

"Hello you two! It's nice to see you again." I laughed while trying to maintain steady breathing.

Holy crap they're hugging me really, really tight! I noticed out of the corner of my eye Naru was already starting to try and retreat to his office, only to be stopped by a very eager Masako. Lin had already left after chuckling at me for a little and nodding in acknowledgement to everyone. John, Yasu, and Mukuro just stood in the back laughing at us and talking amongst themselves. Well until Yasu decided to save me by disturbing Bou-san.

"Bou-chan, I can't believe you! We had something then and we still do now and yet you totally ignore me only to attack Mai-chan. I can't believe you! Or maybe you were saving something even more special and erotic for me when we are alone!" Yasu said mock seductively.

Almost instantly he ran behind John and started trying an exorcism. We laughed and joked around a bit more. Yasu, John, and I introduced Mukuro. John and Yasu already know him due to certain transactions we all had that I shall not go into as of yet. That can be explained at a later date. By the time everyone had settled in and had the current case explained to them it was just about time to leave. Not to mention Madoka had returned quite some time ago and Basil had left as well.

"We should all hang out after this place finally locks up for the day, aye? We should catch up in a more relaxing atmosphere or something." Bou-san recommended enthusiastically.

"Kufufu…Mai-chan has a gig at a nice little club owned by an associate of ours. How about we all go there and watch her perform?" Mukuro suggested mischievously.

Damn you! I glared at him while internally praying they would say no. Please say no,please say no, please oh please say no. For Kami's sake please! At this point I was screaming mentally. Of course some deity decided they wish to conspire against me today because everyone(excluding Naru, Lin, and Masako because they either didn't care or they weren't paying attention) agreed whole heartedly. Madoka somehow convinced (read as: Blackmailed/Duped) Naru and Lin into coming. Masako decided to come once she heard Naru was coming as well.

It was 7:56 and we made were at the club. The name of the club was "Il Vino de Vita" meaning 'The Wine of Life' in Italian. The place had large couches and lounge chairs around the outskirts of the room. In the front (farthest from us, who were at the door) there was a slightly raised stage and a dance floor. In the back (closest to us) there was a bar. In the semi-center of the room (behind the dance floor) there was a stair like structure that was built into the ground in which each level had a row of round tables and chairs or booths. It was set up much like a jazz club. The color scheme of the club was warm earth tones. It contributed to the homely feeling this club induced.

Everyone settled in quite nicely in the second row (from the bottom up) and ordered drinks. Well almost everyone ordered drinks except for the designated drivers and John. After making sure everyone was alright I quickly headed backstage to prepare for my performance.

I slipped into a black and white diagonally striped dress that went down to the middle of my thigh, it had only one sleeve and it was similar to a kimono sleeve. After that I got ready to walk out on stage and sing.

Naru's POV:

There were about 5 minutes until Mai's performance starts and it seems the people on stage already finished setting up. I wonder how long this will be?

"Buona serata[good evening] ladies and gentlemen! It's a pleasure to have you all here tonight! Thanks to your popular request and my beloved boss, we have 'Ai' singing here tonight. Now give it up for Ai-chan!" Some lady announced.

Just as she finished announcing Mai walked out onto the stage in an appealing dress. Those around us broke out in applause and even a few catcalls.

"Buona serata everyone, It's nice to get such a warm reception from you all. I think that tonight I'll be singing music from when I first started singing. Are you all ready?" Mai said calmly

The crowd broke out in mellow cheers and she began.

"This is 'Far Away'."

"_So sad to see you go so soon_

_I know that you ain't coming back_

_In the beginning everything was cool_

_Toward the end of it all it's all bad_

_I know I played my part in making it what it is_

_And I know that you did the same_

_I guess I'm up outta here_

_I'm moving on again_

_I'm sure that you will understand_

_I play by the rules_

_You play by the game_

_I couldn't of stayed_

_It's easier to say_

_'Cause I was by your side_

_When you went through the pain_

_I guess it doesn't matter now that you're so far away_

_And every minute you're gone_

_I'm missing you so_

_I can't believe that you're far away_

_Can't get you out of my mind_

_Boy you're out of my life_

_I can't believe that you're far away_

_Everything would be different_

_If you could hear me baby_

_Now that you're so far away_

_Didn't want you to go babe, babe_

_Ooh tear stains on my pillow_

_Trying forget you_

_Don't know what I'm gonna do_

_More days and counting_

_I've been laying and staring_

_Myself in the mirror_

_All alone in my room_

_I can't feel this way again_

_Gonna think with my head_

_'Cause my heart is what got me here_

_So hurt from what you've done_

_More than enough reasons for me to move on_"

I wonder who she's singing about. I looked beside me to see most of the women in our little group with watering eyes. Hara-san seemed to be trying very hard to not be affected by this song. It contains a level of deepness I did not think Mai was capable of. Lin and John seemed to be smiling sadly. Yasuhara and Rokudo had their heads bowed in respect. Maybe she's singing about Gene?

"No you stupid idiot. Did you ever stop to think that maybe she was singing about losing people in general? She has lost a lot of people in case you forgot." Gene scolded.

_"'Cause I gave you my word_

_You put your trust in me_

_Supposed to be the one to give you what you need_

_I was by your side_

_When we were meant to be_

_Guess it doesn't matter now that you're so_

_Far away_

_And every minute you're gone_

_I'm missing you so_

_I can't believe that you're far away_

_Can't get you out of my mind_

_Boy you're out of my life_

_I can't believe that you're far away_

_Everything would be different_

_If you could hear me baby_

_Now that you're so far away_

_Yeah..._

_If I'd have known Sunday morning_

_That you would be gone_

_I would have never come home_

_I wouldn't have answered my phone_

_To hear the voice at your tone_

_I knew that something was wrong babe_

_The cops the one who had told me_

_That you was alone inside an empty room_

_Identified you as my baby_

_Oh my baby_

_So far away_

_And every minute you're gone_

_I'm missing you so_

_I can't believe that you're far away_

_Can't get you out of my mind_

_Boy you're out of my life_

_I can't believe that you're far away_

_Everything would be different_

_If you could hear me baby_

_Now that you're so far away_

_Yeah..._

_Can't believe that you're gone…"_

She finished with tears in her eyes.

Maybe she is singing about that, not that it's any of my business. We stayed for a few more hours and sat through a few more songs then we all left with a severely drunk Matsuzaki and Madoka. Tomorrow will probably end up being a very long day...

* * *

A/N: Props to anyone who caught my horror move reference in here. You will know exactly what the inspiration for this case is going to be


End file.
